


Bulletproof Heart

by K_Maestrale



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Maestrale/pseuds/K_Maestrale
Summary: Cross-posted from WattpadCollege AU.Rey is persuaded by her sorority sister to overdress for the last big bash of the semester. She unwittingly captures the attention of fraternity chapter president Kylo Ren, and what happens next is an intense game of cat and mouse.





	Bulletproof Heart

Rey felt ridiculous. When she'd agreed to let her sorority sister pick her outfit for the last big bash of the semester, she hadn't considered how cruel Keeri could be. The skin-tight white dress was hardly ideal for a rowdy party on Greek Row. It would no doubt wind up stained by clumsy freshmen spilling beer everywhere, and beyond that, her ass was barely covered.

 

"Oh, come on Rey! I heard some First Order guys are coming," Keeri said, suggestively wiggling an eyebrow. 

"It's DECEMBER. Who wears white in December?"

"Pfft, shows what you know! It's cream," she corrected, sheer disgust painting her delicate features.

Rey seethed. White, cream, who cares? She was absolutely not dressing up to impress some kriffing First Order scum. Still, she had to admit the dress accentuated her...assets. Maybe Keeri was onto something after all. 

"Fine. Consider this your Christmas gift," she conceded, trying not to roll her eyes.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Keeri squealed, dragging her from their shared bedroom and downstairs into the already bustling party. Rey was entirely out of place in the sea of beleaguered freshmen in yesterday's clothes and party girls in matching ugly sweaters. She would have killed to trade outfits with any of them so she didn't look like some big, white beacon for unfunny frat boys. 

And of course, no sooner had she joined the party, the First Order arrived. Unlike the other fraternities on campus, who were more party than business, these men commanded a room with a single glance. From what Rey had gathered from the other residents of Greek Row, they were predominantly the sons of wealthy politicians or corporate bigwigs. A fraternity whose sole intent was to build relationships between already powerful families so that their societal chokehold could continue. She hated them, in their designer jeans and stiff, starched dress shirts. They only knew how take what they wanted, not how to earn it. Not like Rey, who had scraped her fingers to the bone to get into this school, and to join a well-established sorority. They didn't, and couldn't know what it was like to be a nobody in a room full of entitled somebodies. 

Especially not the boy at the head of their ranks, with his sleek black locks secured in a low bun at the nape of his neck. He was the only one who had the balls to come to the party out of their clearly established uniform. He strutted in with his tight black v-neck shirt and bad-boy biker jacket without a single concen marking his brow. She was certain he wanted the attention. What a kriffing douchebag. A douchebag who's eyes were locked on her, and was steadily approaching

Oh god. 

"Have we met?" he asked, standing unnecessarily close to her. He smelled like clove cigarettes and bad decisions. "I'm sure I'd remember a girl as beautiful as you. I'm Kylo Ren, First Order chapter president."

She hadn't needed the introduction.

"That's funny, because I've been at every ADPi party this semester. And so haven't you. So if you don't mind, Kylo, I'm going to go get a drink."

Rey turned on her heels towards the kitchen to get the first of many big red cups of whatever kind of jungle juice they were serving that night, but found herself tethered in place. A firm hand held so tightly to her wrist she feared the bones would snap. 

"I didn't say we were done yet. What's your name?"

"My name is Rey. Now will you let me go? " she sneered, trying to pry his hand off of her.

"Don't you understand?" he growled darkly, pulling her so closely she could feel his breath. "I could ruin you with a single word, little one. This school bows to me, and so will you."

Rey paled. This school was the closest place to home she'd ever found. Her sisters had taken her in without a second thought about her background, or lack thereof. Her stomach churned at the thought.

"...I'm sorry if I was rude, Kylo. Could I grab us some drinks? I promise I'll come right back," she pleaded. This was not the woman she wanted to be, but if submission guaranteed her safety, Rey could settle for the time being 

"Much better, little one. Go get us some drinks. When you come back, you are going to dance with me. Understood?"

She nodded in response, making her way to the safety of the kitchen at long last. None of this bullshit would have happened if Keeri had been sensible. Rey would be lounging on a sofa with her friends, pounding back drinks and wearing something comfortable. Instead, she was pouring two drinks with unsteady hands and the burning sensation of two eyes watching her from the living room. She took a single sip for courage and made her way back towards him.

"Wasn't that easy, Rey?" he purred, pressing his lips to her temple. She felt a familiar and sudden heat creeping to her face. She couldn't possibly been enjoying this...could she?

"H-here's your drink!" she sputtered, extending the cup out towards him. She pretended not to feel his fingers gently brush hers before he took hold of the drink. She took another sip, letting the alcohol burn away the shame she couldn't bear to own. Thankfully, Rose had been pouring heavily that night, and the drink was more than tequila with the slightest suggestion of citrus. Rose had a gift for concocting drinks that could get even those with the highest tolerance white girl wasted. Rey was no exception. 

"Slow down there, little one. You don't want to embarrass yourself, do you?"

God, Kylo was a prick. But he wasn't wrong. The last thing Rey wanted to do was get sloppy in front of the entire party, even if that would allow her to forget how a simple kiss on the forehead reduced her to putty. This wasn't like her. She needed a distraction. 

"So...are we going to dance?" she asked, trying her damnedest not to make eye contact. 

"Absolutely," he replied, taking the cup from her and placing them both to the side methodically. Had he even had a sip? She barely had a moment to ponder before he had spun her around, pulling her towards him by the hips. She hadn't realized quite how big his hands were until they gripped her, cementing her in place with him for all to see.

"Well then, little one, dance for me," he whispered into her ear, nipping it between words. She shuddered in his arms, unable to avoid the growing desire between her legs. And she could see heads turning to watch them. Whispers of who she was, and what, if anything she was to a man as important as Kylo Ren. She couldn't move, just shake in his arms.

"I hear them too, Rey. Give them a reason to talk about you," he commanded.

What else could she do? She snapped her eyes shut and began to grind her ass against him to the rhythm of the music. She cleared her mind of everything that had happened, and everyone around them; there was only her and Kylo, moving against each other in the most primal and base of dances. She could feel him growing against her as they danced, the heat only growing between her thighs. There was only so long she could play this game with him before she'd be reduced to some desperate lusty child, ready for him to fuck her for the whole house to see. 

"Kylo," she gasped, opening her eyes and craning her neck backwards to look at him. "I can't take much more of this."

"Well, well, little one. And here I thought you didn't like me," he chuckled.

"I'm serious," she replied, twisting around in his grasp to face him fully. "Either you come upstairs with me right now and give me your goddamn cock, or I'm going to burst ."

He crossed his arms and looked down at her, clearly holding in his amusement. He couldn't resist being an asshole. 

"Show me how serious you are. Persuade me, Rey."

What the hell was she supposed to do? She could feel the growing wetness beginning to drip down her thighs. If she didn't think fast, everyone would see how utterly powerless she was against his advances. 

Rey grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him in for the biggest, deepest kiss of her life. She felt him smile against her pleading lips, as he wrapped his arms around her covetously before their mouths parted.

"Upstairs. Now," he ordered


End file.
